Voltage
Lieutenant Volant, also codenamed Voltage, is an elite Dino Attack agent who specializes in stealth. Biography Alpha Team Lt. Volant worked for Alpha Team during Mission Deep Freeze, operating under the codename "Voltage". At one point, he was acquainted with fellow agent Databoard. As a rookie, Voltage was rescued by Mirage and Joey during a battle against MSO. Shortly afterward, Alpha Team Headquarters was attacked by an Ogel airship called the Ice Lord. Working together, Voltage, Mirage, and Joey helped defend the base from the Ice Lord and an entire Snow Crawler army. Teaming up with fellow agents Beta and Vex, Voltage was assigned to a rescue operation, with the goal freeing Shox from one of Ogel's bases. They failed the mission after Beta downloaded data on Mind-Control Orbs and set off the alarms. As they escaped to a nearby hangar, Voltage confronted Beta and attempted to pull rank, and Beta responded by announcing his hatred for Alpha Team and then killing Vex. Voltage managed to escape in a speeder, accidentally severing Beta's legs when the latter jumped in front of his vehicle. Dino Attack Volant was living on LEGO Island when the Dino Attack began and had to be evacuated with the rest of the population. Upon joining Dino Attack Team, Voltage returned to LEGO Island to hunt Mutant Dinos. During this mission, he rescued Pepper Roni, who was cornered by a Mutant Lizard, and brought him back safely to Alpha Team HQ in Antarctica, where he received his next mission from Dash Justice. Teamed up with Databoard and Axel, Voltage went on a mission to capture dinosaurs at Dinosaur Island. At Creator Isle, they were joined by Snake, Hyrode, Kai, and Venom before traveling to Ogel's Island to search for Ogel, following a false lead pointing to the infamous villain as the Dino Attack's source. When Databoard was separated from the rest of the group, Voltage rescued him. Joined by Joey and fighting their way through ShadowTech soldiers and Ogel Drones, they searched the island for Ogel but only found one of his Skeleton Drones in disguise. Receiving a crisis call, the team traveled to Adventurers' Island, where they were attacked by skeletons and Mutant Dinos in one of the Egyptian temples and eventually teamed up Turahk-Kal and Cobra. After the mission was complete, Voltage and his teammates flew a T-1 Typhoon to Pirates Forbidden Island and visited the control center, since the scientists stationed there could cure the mutations of Axel and Hyrode. When they arrived, the scientists' supply of de-mutation venom had run out, but they received a new shipment the following day. In the meantime, the rest of the team left the control center and battled Mutant Raptors and Mutant Pterosaurs. They arrived at the island's coast and tried to take a pirate ship, but their progress was halted by ShadowTech. They hid from a ShadowTech T-1 Typhoon in an old pirate hideout, and fled when the helicopter destroyed the hideout. They escaped the island in a Dino Attack T-1 Typhoon piloted by John and traveled back to LEGO City. Answering a distress signal from Enchanted Island, the squad rescued Louis and fought the Mutant Dinos on the island. Then, they traveled to Astor City and helped Cobra recover from his amnesia, allowing him to remember his connections to ESG, a research division of XERRD that was developing super Mutant Dinos. Therefore, the team returned to LEGO City to eliminate this threat. With [[Vehicles#The Saber|the Saber]], Voltage and his teammates searched the city and hunted down ESG's super mutants. After destroying their nest, they found the ESG lab to capture Cobra's former boss, fighting their way through dozens of ESG soldiers. They were successful, but when the Dino Attack agents were distracted by the last remaining super mutant, the boss was able to escape. Voltage and his teammates continued to battle ESG soldiers, unaware that Databoard had been captured and replaced by Dataclone until after ESG's defeat, when the imposter suddenly turned on them. Fortunately, the real Databoard returned in time to help them detain his clone. Promoted to elite agents, Databoard and Voltage captured a Shadows pilot and stole his computer. Through interrogation and hacking, they learned the organization's name, motives, and location of their main base in Antarctica. Voltage and Databoard led the team to Antarctica to infiltrate the Shadows' base. There, they confronted Darkforce, who used his cloaking technologies to evade capture while he sent his soldiers to attack the Dino Attack agents. They were forced to retreat, and the Shadows pursued their T-1 Typhoon in fighter jets. When Darkforce climbed aboard the T-1 Typhoon, Voltage and Databoard fought him, and Voltage was nearly killed by Darkforce before Databoard successfully kicked their foe out of the helicopter. Returning to LEGO City, the team was attacked by cloaked Beta Force fighter jets. Voltage remembered his last encounter with agent Beta and realized that the rogue Alpha Team agent was connected to Beta Force, but would not tell his fellow Dino Attack agents much about Beta. They investigated this new threat and discovered the laboratory used by Beta Force, which had a supply of Mutant Dino Serum. The Dino Attack agents' presence was discovered and they soon found themselves battling the lab's guards and experiments. Voltage saw Databoard get captured by the Shadows but was unable to save him. After Beta Force's defeat, Voltage teamed up with Databoard, Kotua, Cobra, Venom, and Hyrode to stop Darkforce and the Shadows from using the phasing device to destroy Dino Attack Team. They traveled to Antarctica to attack the Shadows headquarters, which was also under attack by ShadowTech. After disabling the Shadows' phasing beams, they left in the Saber and pursued Darkforce's plane. Voltage and his teammates defended the airship from Shadow jets while Databoard fought Darkforce. Fortunately, the Alpha Team airship Lightning arrived and helped the Saber defeat the Shadows. After the Shadows' defeat, Voltage traveled with Cobra in a T-1 Typhoon. They received a distress signal from Shona, who was stuck on Adventurers' Island with a mutated Snake of Spades. Voltage and Cobra traveled to the island, tranquilized Snake, rescued Shona, and brought both Dino Attack agents aboard their T-1 Typhoon to bring them back to Dino Attack Headquarters. Voltage's status remains unconfirmed, leaving it uncertain whether or not he survived the Dino Attack. However, it was confirmed that he was unable to attend the New Year's Eve celebration on LEGO Island. Abilities and Traits Voltage's expertise lies in stealth. Having undergone training in Alpha Team, Voltage is also agile and acrobatic, able to evade ESG soldiers with ease during hand-to-hand combat. One of Voltage's signature weapons is the electro-gauntlet, which fires bursts of electricity to shock foes. Voltage usually prefers to work alone. Despite this, he ended up working closely with other Dino Attack agents, such as Databoard and Cobra, and was willing to go to great lengths to save his friend Shona. Voltage often makes sarcastic comments in the face of danger. Trivia *Voltage is the primary character of Nura in Alpha Team: Mission Deep Freeze RPG and Dino Attack RPG. *'Nura''s Dino Attack RPG Characters topic included a non-canon scene wherein Voltage defends a sleeping Axel from Kotua. Category:Primary Characters Category:Alpha Team Agents Category:Dino Attack Agents Category:Nura